basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Chantelle Anderson
Chantelle Denise Anderson, pronounced "shawn-tell", (born January 22, 1981 in Loma Linda, California) is a retired collegiate and professional basketball player who has played in the Women's National Basketball Association (WNBA) and overseas. Personal Chantelle Anderson was born in Loma Linda, California to Maxine and Paul Anderson and is the oldest of four sisters. Her nickname is "Chan". High School years Anderson and her family later moved to Vancouver, Washington where she attended Hudson's Bay High School. She was selected as USA Today’s 1999 Player of the Year in Washington. She was also the Washington and West Coast Gatorade Player of the Year. College years Anderson graduated from Vanderbilt University in 2003. In her last year she became Vanderbilt’s all-time female leading scorer with 2,604 points as well as setting the Vanderbilt's Career Field Goal Percentage mark of 65.1%. She was named to the All-American team in 2001. Anderson was a member of the Gold Medal-winning USA Basketball Jones Cup Team in 2000 as well as being on the Gold Medal-winning U.S. team at the World University Games in 2001. *Vanderbilt's 2001 Female Athlete of the Year. *Named as her team's 2001 co-MVP, along with Trials participant Ashley McElhiney. *Earned 2001 NCAA Midwest Regional All-Tournament team honors after averaging 24.0 plays per game. *Named 2001 All-Southeastern Conference (SEC) first team and 2000 All-SEC second team. *Earned her SEC Tournament MVP honors in 2001. Anderson was also named to the Vanderbilt Athletics Hall of Fame as part of its inaugural class. Her #21 jersey was retired during half-time of a game against Tennessee on February 13, 2011. WNBA career Anderson was selected 2nd overall by the Sacramento Monarchs in the 2003 WNBA draft. She spent the 2003 and 2004 seasons with the Monarchs as a utility player. During the 2003 season she appeared in 26 games and averaged 1.6 points in 6.5 minutes per game. She scored a than career-high eight points on June 7 when the monarchs played gaisnt thr Los Angeles. She tallied 42 points in her rookie season with the Monarchs.|title=2000 www.wnba.com/playerfile|accessdate=2010-09-01 In the 2004 season she appeared Appeared in 30 games. She scored a than career-high 10 points, twice gaisnt New York on July and again at Detroit as well as a career-high seven rebounds in the same game. During the 2004-05 off-season played for USVO in Valenciennes Cedex On May 18, 2005, after two seasons in Sacramento, the Monarchs traded Anderson to the San Antonio Silver Stars and would be one of only four Silver Stars players who would see action in all 34 games played that season. She made a career-high 18 points against the Los Angeles on July 3, 2006 and a career-high eight rebounds at New York on June 30. Anderson appeared in 20 games before fracturing her patella in her left leg in July 2006. She missed the rest of the season. then a torn Achilles tendon in January 2007. On February 6, 2008 Anderson was selected by the Atlanta Dream in the expansion draft, but before the 2008 season began, she suffered a torn ACL. Later on May 28, 2008 Chantelle Anderson was waived by the Atlanta Dream. Anderson was recovering from injury at the time. She was re-signed by the Dream on February 12, 2009, then waived again on May 31. In her WNBA career she has played in 90 regular season games. On October 6, 2009 Anderson announced her retirement from professional basketball. International career 2003-04: she played for MiZo-Pécsi VSK. She had fabulous statistics but she was injured at the halfway point of the season. During the 2004-05 WNBA offseason, Anderson played for USVO in Valenciennes, France and averaged 9.7 points and 5.4 rebounds per game. Later, Anderson played for the Galatasaray club in Turkey. She became a naturalized citizen of Lebanon in 2009 and represented that nation in the FIBA Asia Championship for Women. After the WNBA Anderson has worked as a color analyst for FSN and appeared on MTV’s MADE acting as a coach and advisor. She has also done done some modeling and motivational speaking for several organizations. Quotes "She makes it look easy inside (the court), and not just because she's six foot six." - Mechelle Voepel Category:Atlanta Dream players Category:Retired